The present embodiments relate to a local coil system for detecting magnetic resonance (MR) signals in a magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) device.
Such a local coil system is known, for example, from DE 10 2011 076 918 A1.
In the known local coil system, the energy reception antenna is tuned or tunable to the energy transmission frequency, for example, via the conductor loop used for forming the energy reception antenna being connected in a suitable manner for this, including the arrangement provided in some exemplary embodiments of a capacitor along the conductor loop.
Although resonant and therefore very efficient withdrawal of energy from the magnetic field provided for energy transmission is achieved with this measure in the known local coil system, the basic problem remains whereby a greater or lesser influencing or disruption of the detection of MR signals likewise performed by means of so-called local coils of the local coil system can be brought about as a result of the energy transmission.
Although an MR frequency of the MR signals to be detected, which correspond to the nuclear spin responses (e.g., of the order of magnitude of 100 MHz or more), and the energy transmission frequency (e.g., of the order of magnitude of a few MHz), may be far removed from one another, that both the MR signal reception and energy reception both take place inductively, in physical proximity (e.g., within the local coil system), and also the further-processing of the MR signals and the energy takes place within the same system, are to be considered.
The mechanisms that may result in the detected MR signals being impaired or distorted owing to the additional energy reception are diverse (as explained further below).